I. Field of the Invention
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for formatting vocoder data, non-vocoder data and signaling data for transmission.
II. Description of the Related Art
In the field of digital communications various arrangements of digital data for transmission are used. The data bits are organized according to commonly used formats for transfer over the communication medium.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a data format which facilitates the communication of various types of data, and data of various rates, to be communicated in a structured form.